Usually, an object to be processed can be drilled by a drilling tool. In case that the object to be processed is made of a relatively hard material such as stone, concrete, brick, a high strength composite material or the like, a hammer drill (for example, a stone drilling tool) can be usually used. The hammer drill has a hammer drill bit which generally includes a hard alloy cutter inlaid at a distal end of a tool body. The hard alloy cutter can punch various hard materials due to its high hardness.
In a conventional design of the hammer drill bit, in order to provide strong support for the hard alloy cutter, a large piece of material is usually left in the tool body behind the hard alloy cutter in respect to a direction of rotation of the drill bit. In this kind of design, no sufficient space is left for cutting chips. Therefore, those cutting chips cannot be removed/discharged out effectively. This leads to a had working condition for the drill bit. For example, high noise and much heat will generate to shorten the drill bit's service life and even reduce the drill bit's processing accuracy.
On the other hand, in some other designs, in order to increase the chip removing efficiency, the tool body material is partially removed behind the hard alloy cutter to form a space leading to a flute, such that the support of the tool body for the hard alloy cutter is weakened. This may result in that the distal end of the tool body is temporarily or permanently deformed and the cutter is deviated from its original position or even separated from the tool body.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the drill bit of the prior art to overcome the short-comings.